1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, which is capable of outputting thumbnail images of digital photograph images, to an image output method in the electronic apparatus, and to a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, digital photograph images (hereinafter, abbreviated to photographs), which are shot by a digital camera or the like, or which are obtained via a network, are classified into predetermined groups such as folders so as to be managed, which is commonly performed for example in Windows (registered mark) explorer from Microsoft (registered mark) Corporation.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-037082 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1) discloses the following image viewing apparatus. Specifically, the image viewing apparatus is capable of displaying a plurality of pieces of image information as thumbnails in such a state that the plurality of pieces of image information are arranged in a raw for each of a plurality of classification items, and is capable of scroll-displaying, in a case where all pieces of image information are not displayed as thumbnails, pieces of image information not displayed.